Getting What They're Looking For
by csinycastle85
Summary: What if Bobby was not a detective but a mechanic how would it play out? AU in some parts of the story.
1. The Meeting

Getting What They're Looking For

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do.

Author's Note: AU. Alex is the Detective and paired with Daniels and Bobby is a car mechanic and has a shop with Lewis.

Chapter 1: The Meeting

* * *

Traffic was starting to move again, as Alex was getting off the Brooklyn Bridge. She just entered the city and at the halfway point to MCS when the engine in her Ford started to sputter.

_Oh no, not again, I just got that problem fixed last week._

Alex knew she had to pull over before anything bad happens. Right as she did her car breaks down for the empth time.

Alex begins to curse as she puts on her emergency flashers and she got out of car.

"Great that is just great, arrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh," she yells, and kicks her front wheel.

The first place that she calls as she pulls out her phone is her partner Daniels.

"Hello MCS this is Detective Daniels speaking."

"Hey Daniels, it's Alex."

"Hey Alex, what is going on?"

"My car gave way…again."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I am. Anyway if Deakins asked tell him I'll be in a little later."

"Okay no problem partner. See you later alligator."

Alex smiled as she hung up her phone. She and Detective Daniels hadn't been partners for long and they were getting along wonderfully.

She reached into her suit pocket and pulled out a business card.

"How on earth did this get in here?" Alex muttered to herself, and then she remembered she had stuffed in there after her sister Liz gave it to her and remembered what Liz had said.

_-A month ago-_

"_Hey sis if you ever run into car problems you should give these guys a call they are really good," Liz said handing her a card for Bobby and Lewis' Auto Shop._

"_Uh ok, I keep that in mind," said Alex nonchalantly, as she took the card._

"_Oh by the way one of the guys there, he is cute and he is your type."_

"_LIZ!" exclaimed Alex exasperatedly at her sister._

_Liz threw her hands up defensively and said, "Sorry I am just trying to help."_

_Alex rolled her eyes. For a few years after Joe died Liz had been considerate in staying away but lately she has been the total opposite._

After Alex realized she still need to get her car towed and fixed so Alex calls the number and after only a few rings got an answer, "Hello, Bobby and Lewis' Auto Shop, this is Bobby Goren speaking, how may I help you today?"

"Uh yes, my name is Alexandra Eames and my car broke down at the corner of Prospect and York Street."

"Okay I will be there in about fifteen minutes with a tow truck to tow your car to our shop."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem Ms. Eames."

After she hung up the phone a second time she became lost in thought.

_That deep voice sounded so dreamy, uh-oh could I already have a crush on the guy by the sound of his voice? What if he is a scruffy old guy with a pot belly? _

Alex was so lost in deep contemplation that she didn't hear a voice call to her.

"Hello Ms. Eames?"

_It's that same voice I talked with over the phone a little while ago. She thinks that long…yes, it's Bobby!_

Alex then turned around and came face to face with a tall handsome man in his late thirties to early forties.

Alex who was already smitten thought, _so this is the cute guy Liz was talking about, she is right he is cute._

"Um, Ms. Eames?" the guy asked again.

"Oh right sorry."

She then showed him her broken down car.

"So this is the car that is giving you problems?"

"Yeah."

"Can you open the lid so I can see what the problem could be?"

"Sure."

Alex did so and the tall guy lifted the car lid and did the inspection.

"Here is your problem, you need a new battery and your oil needs to be changed."

"Oh that is it?"

"Yeah. I could get towed to the auto shop that my friend and I own and get it repaired."

"How long will it take?"

"The oil change is no problem but the battery probably a few days."

"Oh ok," said Alex.

Bobby picked up on her tone and asked, "Um, do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Yeah I do, One Police Plaza. I am late for work."

"If you want I can give you the ride there and then I can take your car to the shop."

"Oh you don't have to."

"Oh it is not a problem," said the tall guy smiling at her.

"Oh ok thank you."

After the guy got the car on the tow truck, they got in the car and he started the truck and Alex gave him the direction to 1PP.

Following a bit of awkward silence Alex spoke up first.

"I am sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Sorry where are my manners, I am Robert Goren, everyone calls me Bobby. You are Alexandra if I am not mistaken."

"Yeah I am, but you can call me Alex."

When Bobby reached Alex's destination he spoke up.

"We're here."

Alex who was lost in thought again looked up and said, "Thank you, thank you for the ride Bobby."

"My pleasure."

_Wow he is cute and he is charming. Okay Alex just follow your gut reaction and give him your number and see where it takes you, it maybe just the change from the guys who have been going out with but have turned out to be slimeballs._

"Um before I go," began Alex as she looked in her purse and found her card, handed it to Bobby then added, "Maybe you can call me later and maybe we can get together."

Bobby took the card and said with a smile, "Okay maybe I will."

Alex smiled her megawatt smile as she got out of the truck and ran into the building.

Bobby sat there contemplating what had occurred.

_Whoa what just happened and what is this new feeling I am feeling?_

Bobby came out of his daydream quickly as he slowly eased into traffic and drove back to the auto shop.

When Lewis saw his lifelong friend pull back into the shop and saw him get out of the truck he knew something was different about him.

"Hey man what took so long?" asked Lewis.

"Well the woman whose car broke down, I explained to her what had happened and then offered her a ride to work and as she was getting out of the truck she gave me her number."

"Wow, you are still the same stud I knew you are," said Lewis slapping Bobby on the back as they got to work on fixing the car.

* * *

A/N 2: Liked it? Disliked it? Let me know as your reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

Getting What They're Looking For

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do.

Author's Note: AU. Character thoughts are in italics.

A/N 2: Thanks for all the positive reviews so far, so here is a treat for all of you two chapters in one day! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Getting to Know Each Other

* * *

As Alex arrived at her desk at Major Case, her partner, Detective Daniels noticed that something was different about his partner from when he talked with her earlier.

"Hey partner," said Alex in a bit of a sing songy voice.

_Yep something is definitely different._

"Good morning Eames. Say you're in a good mood since we last talked. Care to share?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

"If you don't then I will make you buy me lunch today and for the next week since I had to cover for you."

Alex then gave her partner her serious face before breaking into smiles, "Oh all right. I will tell you but you have to keep it under wraps."

Daniels gave her a solemn nodded and signaled that he would keep the promise.

Alex bent over and whispered, "You know how my car died earlier right? Well the guy who came to tow my car and take it to get repaired at his and his friend's auto shop. As it turns out he is cute, ok more like hunk."

As Alex went on and on Daniels thought, _okay Alex has been hit by cupid's arrow again. Let's hope that this time she doesn't get hurt again by another slimy bastard._

Daniels had every reason to hope what he had thought because not only was Alex his partner but he saw her as sister and he has seen Alex getting more than her fair share of heartaches.

After Alex finished talking the two of them went straight to work filling out paperwork for the latest case they closed.

It stayed monotonous the whole day. By four-thirty Alex was starting to get antsy and thought of the hot guy she met this morning seeping into her thoughts every now and then didn't help either.

Meanwhile over at the auto shop, Bobby who was normally attentive had been distracted all day.

_Could it be possible that I am starting to have feelings for someone two weeks after I broke up with Lola? _Bobby was so deep in thought that he did not hear Lewis talking to him.

"Earth to Bobby Goren, earth to Bobby Goren are you there?"

Bobby shook his head and said, "Yeah I am."

"You know maybe you should give her a call and take her out for a drink or dinner or both."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do. I mean I know your heart is still trying to mend from the breakup with Lola but you have to keep your options open right?"

"Yeah I guess so. Could you excuse me for a few minutes?"

"Go right on ahead. This is your shop too."

Bobby nodded and left to make the phone call.

Over at Major Case, Alex was really starting to get stir crazy when her phone rang.

"Major Case Squad, this is Detective Eames speaking, how may I help you?"

"Um m-may I s-speak to Ms. Alexandra Eames?" asked Bobby stammering nervously.

"This is her speaking."

"Uh it is Bobby Goren from this morning."

"Hi there," said Alex with a wide grin on her face and Daniels knew who was calling to make Alex giddy all of a sudden.

"Uh I was wondering if you would like to go out and have a drink with me and maybe have dinner too, I mean I understand if you say no and..."

"Of course I will go out with you," said Alex instantly without a second thought.

"Really?"

"Yeah totally."

"Okay then I will pick you up in an hour at the same place I dropped you off this morning, is that okay with you?"

"Sure. I will see you then," said Alex excitedly as she hung up the phone.

"Woohoo I have a date! At least it won't my night won't be a spent with a microwave dinner and a sappy movie."

Daniels smiled and asked, "You'll let me know how it goes right?"

"Of course I will, now if you'll excuse me I need to go and make sure I look presentable."

Not long after Alex left for the ladies room their CO showed up at their joined desks.

"Where did Detective Eames go?"

"Uh she went to splash some cold water on face to wake up a bit," said Daniels.

"Well I just wanted to let you guys know that you can leave by 6 pm. You'll let her know when she gets back right?"

"Thanks I will sir."

The next forty-five minutes crawled by tortuously for both the detective and the mechanic. When the time arrived Bobby was already there with a pink and white thorn less single stemmed rose for his date.

When Alex emerged from the building she saw that Bobby the handsome mechanic was standing waiting for her by his Mustang.

"Why hello there," said Bobby nervously when he saw her approach.

_Is it just me or is she even prettier than she was this morning?_

"Hi," said Alex who felt shy all of a sudden that usually doesn't happen on a date.

"Here this is for you," said Bobby giving Alex the rose.

"That is so sweet of you, thank you," said Alex accepting the rose and standing on her tiptoes she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Bobby stood there in shock for a few seconds but quickly came out of the shock and he opened the door and offered his hand to help Alex in.

_Wow he's cute, a hunk and a gentleman. I can't wait to get to know him better._

When they arrived at Brick Café the warm ambiance calmed their worry and once they had ordered their drinks and food the two got to know each other better.

Alex found out Bobby was the younger of two boys and the one who cared for his schizophrenic mother while the deadbeat father and irresponsible brother would disappear for days at a time and that even though he was a part of the Criminal Investigation Division while in the Army but he's passion was cars.

Bobby found out how Alex was from a family of cops and that she was continuing the family tradition and that she was a surrogate for her sister after she showed him a picture of Nathan.

As they continued to chat neither of them had noticed that they had entwined. When Alex did notice she was blushing a deep shade of red as did Bobby but the two made no effort to untwine.

Before either of them knew time had flown by and it was closing time and time to head home.

When they had exited the restaurant Alex turned to Bobby and said, "I had a wonderful time Bobby, thank you. I think I will take the cab home."

"At 11:30 at night? I think it would be better if I gave you the ride home, just to make it home safe."

"Are you sure you want to drive all the way to Rockaway and then back to city?"

"Actually I live in Brooklyn so it shouldn't be a problem."

When they got in the Mustang Alex gave him directions to her house and with some minor traffic he reached 27 Beachcrest Rockaway in forty-five minutes.

No sooner had Alex unbuckled her seatbelt, Bobby had already made it to the passenger side and opened the door for Alex.

"Thank you," said Alex smiling as she got out of the car with the rose in hand.

As soon as they reached the front door and Alex had opened the door she turned around and said, "Thank you again for tonight I had fun getting to know you. I would like to see you again sometime

"I h-had a great time getting you know t-too. Before I forget, your car will be ready tomorrow afternoon. My buddy Lewis found the best battery suited for your car and it has been installed all that is left is the oil change and it is good to go."

"Okay thanks for letting me know. I will have my partner at work drop me off at the auto shop."

"Okay just call before you come so I can give you the directions."

"Okay I will."

The two stood in silence for a few seconds then Alex said, "I guess this is good ni..."

Alex hadn't even finished her sentence when Bobby suddenly stepped closer to Alex, tilted his head and kissed her.

The kiss caught Alex off guard but to her surprise she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss.

When air became a problem, they pulled and looked into each others' eyes, it was then Bobby realized what he had done.

"Sorry I don't usually do that right away. I guess I acted on impulse."

"No, no that is ok," said Alex absent-mindedly.

"I will call you soon. I too would like to see you again."

""Okay," said Alex smiling her perfect smile.

"Well good night."

"Good night."

Once seeing Alex go in and close the door, Bobby turned around and walked and at time skipped a step back to his Mustang and drove home.

Meanwhile Alex made it as far as the couch and sat down. She had to process the day's events.

_I have only known him for a few hours and I think I am already starting to fall for him._

Alex sat on the couch for a little while longer before going to the kitchen to get a vase, filling it with water, taking it to her room and setting it on the nightstand and then getting ready for bed.

That night all of her dreams were of the filled with the hot mechanic of the name of Bobby Goren.

* * *

A/N 3: Your reviews are appreciated!


	3. Their Formal Date

Getting What They're Looking For

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. I also do not own the song "Amazing", Janelle does.

Author's Note: AU. Bold italics for thoughts and to simulate Bobby's cursive. I made up the name of the restaurant they were having their date at.

Chapter 3: Their Formal Date

Song: Amazing—sung by Janelle

* * *

It had been a month and half since their informal date and they had been spending time together whenever they could and Bobby regularly surprised her with gifts and flowers.

By this time not only had Alex met Bobby's lifelong friend Lewis but Bobby had met Alex's work partner, Detective Daniels. Needless to say Daniels immediately gave his seal of approval.

_**That's a good sing. If Daniels had been silent like he was in the past then I wouldn't even began to consider introducing Bobby to my family.**_

Then one Wednesday in early August, three months into their relationship, when Alex arrived at her desk she saw not only her usual breakfast items waiting for her but also an envelope written in a fancy script was there as well.

Alex looked over at Daniels and he shrugged when he saw her watching him.

"He was just leaving when I got here."

Sitting down in her she took one quick sip of her coffee and a bite out of her Danish, and then picked up the envelope. She admired the script for a few minutes and then flipped it over, opened it and pulled out an invite that read:

_**My Dearest Alexandra:**_

_**I am inviting you to an unforgettable night of romance filled with dining, dancing and perhaps something more? Be ready at 7:30 pm this Saturday as a limo will be arriving to pick you up.**_

_**Formal attire required. Cannot wait to see you and what the night shall bring us.**_

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**Robert O. Goren**_

Right she finished reading the invite over a few times she let out a sight as she held the invite over her heart.

Daniels knew not to ask as he could tell his partner was in love and from the looks of it with her "Mr. Right".

By Friday afternoon was starting to get anxious. She already made the appointment with the nail salon and had an idea of which dress to wear. Alex didn't have to wait long before their captain came to let them know that they could leave early because he could tell that Alex had a date with Bobby with who he thinks is a good match for her.

Because rush hour traffic worked in favor Alex got home in record time she immediately called Liz.

"Hey Liz," said Alex as soon as her sister answered.

"Hey sis what is going on?" asked Liz.

"I was wondering if you would like to meet me for lunch tomorrow then get our manicures and pedicures done."

"Whoa what is the occasion?"

Alex pondered her answer and said, "To thank you for something that you have helped me. I will tell you more tomorrow. And when was the last time we had our sister-to-sister time?"

_**Good point **_thought Liz.

"Okay what time do you want to meet at?"

"How about 11:30 am at Roman Café?"

"Okay I will let Peter know and then he and Nathan will be at mom and dad's. I will see you then."

"Okay sis. Hey could you give Nathan a big hug from his Auntie Alex?"

"Always."

Following her phone call all she ordered dinner and tried to watch a movie while eating but was unable to focus on the movie. The only thing she could think about was what Bobby had in store for their night.

When she had finished, she went and took a nice long bath to wash away all the stresses of the week. After the relaxing bath, she decided to get ready for bed. Right before that she thought it would be a good idea to try on the dress she had in mind.

Once she had the dress on she though to herself with a grin, _**perfect he will be enraptured when he sees me in this number, especially now that my figure is fuller with curves in all the right places since my surrogacy.**_

The next morning came all too quickly, but Alex was excited for the day ahead.

Alex spotted Liz at a table close to the door as soon as she had arrived at the Roman Café.

"Hey sis," said Liz giving Alex a hug when Alex made it to the table.

No sooner had the two had sat down and given their orders did Liz begin to badger Alex.

"Okay Alex what is going on? Something is up especially if you're treating me to lunch and a manicure and pedicure."

Alex just looked at Liz when Liz continued, "Let me guess a hot date tonight?"

Alex looked like a kid getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar, but decided to release the info slowly.

As Alex nodded her head Liz exclaimed, "I knew it! Okay spill it who is it?"

"Okay do you remember when you gave me a business card for an auto shop and you said one of the mechanics there is cute and my type?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Before I tell you who my date is tonight, which mechanic do you think it is? Is the one who wears glasses or is it the one who is really tall?"

"The tall one, am I right?"

"Yeah he is the one who asked me out," said Alex grinning.

"That is great! You have to tell me all the details on how it happened."

The two of them chatted all the way through lunch and their manicures and pedicures. Liz even offered to help her get ready.

As it got closer and closer to her date, Alex closed her eyes as she was starting to get nervous.

Liz sensed it as she was styling Alex's hair.

"Sis I know you're getting on the edge about this date, but I really think you two make a cute couple or else I wouldn't have mentioned it you in the first place. Now let's take a look at your hair."

Alex opened her eyes and saw the finished product; her hair was elegantly styled up.

"Wow you did a wonderful job even when I fidgeted a bit."

"No problem, now do you need help with your make up your makeup?"

"Now I will be fine. Thanks again Liz."

"Actually I should thank you for treating me today. You'll let me know how the date goes right?"

"Of course I will."

When Alex heard the front door close she began to put on make up. When that was done, she put on the dress she picked out the night before, a clover spaghetti strapped dress that had a slightly plunging neckline.

As she was making the final check, she had heard the doorbell ring.

_**Wait, shouldn't it be a honk to signal the arrival of the limo? Unless…**_

With a pair of opened toe pumps in hand and her wrap already around her she went and opened the door. To her amazement Bobby was standing there looking suave in a black tuxedo matched with a clover vest and tie.

"Good evening my lady," began Bobby as he took her right hand with his left hand bowed down and kissed it causing Alex to feel light-headed.

_**Oh geez, the date hasn't even officially started yet and I am already starting to swoon.**_

"Ready for a night of romance?" asked Bobby in a charming voice.

"Almost, I just need to put on these pumps and get my purse."

Within minutes Bobby was escorting Alex to their limo.

When they got in, the limo driver closed the door, made his way to driver's side and they were on their way.

During the ride Bobby began showering her with gifts.

"These are for you my lady," said Bobby handing Alex a dozen red roses.

Alex was speechless as she smelled the bouquet and Bobby opened a bottle of champagne and poured two glasses, handing one to Alex.

"Here is to a beautiful lady and to our romantic night out."

Alex who was still at a loss for words drank her champagne in silence.

As soon as they had arrived at their dinner destination, the Peninsula Isle Bar and Grill, they were shown a private room Bobby had reserved in advance. There they enjoyed a romantic candlelit dinner. During desserts, Bobby fed Alex her strawberry topped cheesecake and complimented her in between.

"Alexandra you look absolutely gorgeous tonight," said Bobby praising her before taking her and kissing it again causing Alex to blush a deep shade of beet red.

When they finished their meal, Bobby made a suggestion that made Alex blush even more.

"Why don't we head back to my place for some dancing and two surprises?

Alex could only nodded a yes because by this time all of Alex's thought and emotions were out of whack.

After leaving a generous tip the two were in the limo and on their way back to Bobby's place. During the ride Bobby held Alex in a loving embrace and showered her with kisses and Alex loved every minute of it.

When they arrived at their last destination for the night Bobby tipped the driver a well-deserved tip and only a few minutes later they two were in a small but comfortable living room.

Bobby then asked, "Would you like anything drink?"

"A glass of water will be fine, thank you."

Right after Bobby handed Alex her glass of water, the two chatted for a bit when Bobby said, "Could you excuse me for a few minutes? I have two things I need to check on."

It was only five minutes later and Bobby reappeared, this time with one arm behind his back.

"When I saw this in the window of a jewelry story, I instantly thought of you. I hope you like it," said Bobby as he brought out from behind a box with a silver bow on top.

Alex delicately took the box, removed the bow, and gently opened the box. When she saw what was inside she let out a quiet gasp. It was a breathtaking silver necklace with a diamond in the middle.

"Bobby this is stunning, I don't what to say except, thank you," began Alex and then added, "Will you put it on me?"

"It will be my pleasure."

As Bobby took the necklace out of the box Alex turned around with her back towards Bobby and he put the necklace on her. After he had closed the clasp securing it in place he kissed her right shoulder as he ran his hand down his left hand across the smoothness her left shoulder giving Alex goosebumps.

When Alex turned around and was facing Bobby, Bobby said, "The necklace looks beautiful on you, but pales in comparison to your beauty."

The two gazed into each others' eyes and suddenly soft music came on and he stood up and asked, "Ms. Alexandra Eames, may I have this dance?"

"You certainly may, Mr. Robert Goren," answered Alex as she placed her hand in his and stood up.

He then took her right hand with his left and placed his right hand on her back and held her close as they began to dance.

_The morning cold and raining,  
dark before the dawn could come  
How long in twilight waiting  
longing for the rising sun  
ohoh ohoh Oh ooh_

_You came like crashing thunder  
breaking through these walls of stone  
You came with wide eyed wonder  
into all this great unknown  
ohoh ohoh Ohoooh Oohh_

_Hush now don't you be afraid  
I promise you I'll always stay  
I'll never be that far away  
I'm right here with you_

_[Chorus]  
You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart  
You're so amazing you are...  
You are_

_You came from heaven shining  
Breath of God still flows from fresh on you  
The beating heart inside me  
Crumbled at this one so new  
ohoh ohoh Oooh ooohhh_

_No matter where or how far you wander  
For a thousand years or longer  
I will always be there for you  
Right here with you_

_[Chorus]  
You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart  
You're so amazing you are..._

_I hope your tears are few and fast  
I hope your dreams come true at last  
I hope you find love that goes on and on and on and on and on  
I hope you wish on every star  
I hope you never fall too far  
I hope this world can see how wonderful you are_

_[Chorus]  
You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart  
You're so amazing..._

_You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart  
You're so amazing you are...  
You are  
ooooooo_

When the music came to an end, the two were gazing dreamily into each others' eyes when he gently kissed her on the lips. Before long the two were on the couch making out like hormonal teenagers and Bobby whispered into her ear the words he had been waiting to say to her, "I love you Alex."

That did it for Alex and she blurted out, "Make love to me Bobby."

Bobby looked into Alex's eyes and saw nothing but longing desire.

* * *

A/N 2: Your reviews are appreciated!


	4. Meeting the Families, Part 1: Frances

Getting What They're Looking For

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do.

Author's Note: AU in most parts.

Chapter 4-Meeting the Families, Part 1: Frances

* * *

The next morning found the two lovers asleep, facing each other with Alex wrapped in Bobby's sinewy arms in each other's arms.

Alex stirred first, watched Bobby sleep and thought about their passionate lovemaking.

_Last night was incredible. His muscular arms are so dreamy and the way he held me during our lovemaking…wow! Who knew that Bobby is talented in so many ways?_

Alex smiled as she continued to watch him.

_Then there's his adorable button nose, it is cute enough to kiss all the time, like right now._

Alex leaned in closer and kissed Bobby's nose. She kept it up and Bobby began to stir and was beginning to wake up. When he opened his eyes and saw who he was with and smiled cheerfully.

_It wasn't a dream, it actually did happen. A date with most gorgeous woman I have ever met. Our lovemaking was mind-blowing. All of her curves are absolute perfection._

"Good morning beautiful," said Bobby giving Alex a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning to you too handsome," Alex replied after they parted lips.

They gazed in to each others' eyes and that was all it took before they were making out and caressing each other again.

An hour later the two of them were lounging in bed just happy to be in a close embrace when Bobby asked a question that took Alex by surprise.

"Alex, my love, would you like to come with me to Carmel Ridge to meet my mother?"

Alex didn't know what to say as Bobby continued, "My mother knows that I have broken up with Lola, somehow figured out I have been going out with someone else, and has being bugging me awhile now."

Alex thought about her answer for a little bit and answered, "I would love to meet your mother, the woman who has raised you well."

With that the two got up and Bobby got ready and then went over to Alex's place so she could a change of clothing. When they got there Alex told Bobby, "Please make yourself at home while I got get ready."

While there Bobby managed to surprise Alex by making a hearty breakfast with what Alex had left in the fridge.

When Alex came out from her room, she smelled the rich aroma that was wafting in her house. When she saw it was Bobby making breakfast she was amazed by what she saw.

When Alex took the first bite out of the omelette that Bobby made she felt her taste buds doing somersaults as if they had just tasted something rarely ever eaten.

_Wow he really knows how to cook, unlike most guys I have dated since my grieving period after Joe's death. Uh-oh when I do bring Bobby to meet my family I need to let them know before hand not to mention Joe…yet. I should be the on to tell him._

Alex was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Bobby talk to her.

"Alex sweetheart are you okay?" Bobby asked in concerned voice.

"Yeah I am," replied Alex as she smiled and leaned in to give Bobby a quick kiss.

"I was just thinking how your endless abilities keep surprising me."

Bobby smiled at what Alex said. He would do anything for her to be with her. However, he could tell that she was holding something back and he knew it would be best to let her tell when she's ready.

As they were cleaning up after finishing breakfast, the phone rang and Alex knew who it was.

"Bobby this won't take long, it's probably my parents or my sister."

"Okay, no worries, take your time, there's no rush," said Bobby winking at her.

Alex smiled softly went to her answer the phone.

"Morning sis, how was your date last night?"

"It was fantastic. Actually there really aren't any words to describe it."

"Really? It was that good?"

"Yeah, yeah it was," said Alex with a big smile on her face.

"Hey I am calling to let you know that Peter, Nathan, and I are at mom and dad's. They are wondering if you will be able to come for brunch."

"Oh I can't make it today; Bobby is taking me to meet his mother."

"Wow it's getting serious, huh?"

"Yeah it is."

"Oh hold on," began Liz and a few seconds minutes later, "That was mom asking if you can come to dinner and she wants to bring Bobby."

"Okay, how about I call you after we have visited with Bobby's mom?"

"Okay but we'll be waiting for your call."

"Don't worry I will call," Alex said reassuringly and then added, "Oh could you please tell everyone not to mention Joe when I do bring him over. That is something that I should tell Bobby myself."

"Okay no problem."

"Thanks Liz."

"Talk to you later!"

"Bye."

With that Alex went back into the living room and found Bobby watching a history documentary.

Alex took this opportunity to sneak up behind Bobby and surprise him by putting her arms around him.

"Hey your," Alex whispered into his ears.

"Hey," Bobby said turning his head in time to catch her lips and the two kissed for a moment.

When they pulled apart Alex said, "Oh by the way that was my sister, she told me that our parents and our immediate family want to meet you and have invited you as a guest to dinner Eames style."

"What did you tell your sister?"

"That I would call them on our way back, because I wasn't sure if you…"

"...wanted to meet your family, of course I do, I would be delighted too."

Alex looked lovingly into Bobby's eyes and then he asked, "Ready to go and meet my mom?"

"Yes. Wait how do I look?"

"You look beautiful as always. My mom is going to love you immediately, I just know it," said Bobby giving Alex a tender kiss.

With that they left Alex's to go for the visit. On the way Bobby told Alex's that his mother's name is Frances and that she is now residing at Carmel Ridge.

Bobby then added something else, "My mom only call people by their full first name and never uses nicknames.

Alex nodded, at least now she knew what to expect.

Because traffic was light Bobby and Alex reached Carmel Ridge at 11am. When they reached the front nurses' station, he waved to Ella Sands, one of the head nurses.

"Morning, Ella."

"Good morning Bobby, how are you on this beautiful Sunday?"

"I am great."

"Here to see your mother?"

"Yes."

"Okay I just want to warn you that your mother had another episode three days ago."

"How is she now?"

"Much better, and in a very good mood I may add. She keeps asking for you and she keeps telling us that she knows you are in a relationship."

_It figures_ Bobby thought to himself.

Bobby then added, "Oh where are my manners? Ella this is my girlfriend Alexandra Eames. Alex, honey this is Ella Sands one of the head nurses who check in on my mother and one of a few nurses who spend their breaks with her."

"It is nice to meet you Alex," said Ella shaking hands with Alex.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too," said Alex.

After the exchange of pleasantries, Bobby asked, "Alex, my dear are you ready to go and meet Frances Goren?"

Alex nodded and they headed off towards the room holding hands.

Right after they left the nurses station and towards Frances' room, Ella whispered to one of the other nurses, "I think Alex is much more beautiful than his previous girlfriend," and the others nodded in agreement.

When they reached the door to Frances' room, Bobby said, "I will go in first just to make sure my mom is not about to have another episode, okay?"

Alex nodded and Bobby knocked and went in when he heard a "Come in."

Frances was sitting in her bed reading a thick book with the light that was shining through the windows. When she saw Bobby she felt of sense of elation come over her.

"Morning mom," said Bobby going over to Frances' bed and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Robert, you're early today."

"I thought that we would be able to spend more time together."

"We?" asked Frances eyeing her younger son.

"Yeah, you and me…"

"Okay Robert whatever you're keeping or hiding from me you might as well spill it."

Bobby looked at his mother but then couldn't help but to smile.

"Okay something is up. What is it?"

"Remember how you told me that I had broken up with Lola and I was in another relationship?"

"Yes. Wait you mean you brought your girlfriend with you to meet me? Have her come in."

Bobby went back to the door and opened it and led Alex over to where Frances was.

"Mom I would like you to meet Alexandra Eames."

Bobby then turned to Alex and said, "Alexandra this is my mother, Frances Goren."

Frances motioned to Alex and said, "Come sit by me dear."

Alex looked nervously at Bobby and then went walked over to where Frances had asked her to sit.

There was a bit of awkward silence before Alex said, "It is nice to meet you Mrs. Goren."

"Please call me Frances."

_Wow that was fast. Mom hadn't been that forthcoming with any of my previous girlfriends._

Alex looked uncertain at first but then realized that it was Frances' way of opening up.

While Bobby was helping Frances water the plants in her room, Frances took the time to get to know Alex better.

"Alexandra what line of field are you in?"

"I am a detective with the NYPD's Major Case Squad."

"So what kind of cases would are you solving?" Frances asked inquisitively.

"What ever the Chief of D's or Mayor wants us to solve so it can vary from time to time the range of importance or urgency."

"Really?" asked Frances and Alex nodded.

"Robert had wanted to be a cop but wound up opening an auto shop with Lewis."

Bobby rolled his eyes when he heard his mother reveal it that piece of information.

"Actually he and Lewis did a wonderful job fixing my car."

"Oh is that how the two met?"

"Mom," said Bobby exasperatedly.

"Robert, what did I tell you about using that tone of voice with me?"

Bobby groaned but said nothing else.

Alex grinned as she thought to herself, _hmm should I tease Bobby a bit? It might be fun to watch him squirm a little._

Alex then answered Frances' question straight away.

"Yes that is how I met our son," began Alex while smiling at Bobby and then continued, "Actually a family member had referred me and then one day out of the blue my car broke down and I called the number on the card and we've been together ever since."

Frances nodded her head approvingly as Alex finished talking and before Frances began to talk Bobby intervened by asking, "Mom isn't it time for lunch?"

Frances looked at the clock by her bed and said, "Goodness you're right it's already 11:45. Robert could you go and get a wheelchair and we can go to lunch together at the cafeteria together."

Bobby looked at Alex with uncertainty but when he saw Alex's face telling him it would be okay for him to leave the room and get the wheelchair while leaving her with Frances.

While Bobby was out of the room, Frances asked a question that caught Alex off guard.

"Alexandra be honest, do you love my son?"

Alex looked at Frances as she thought about her answer; she knew she had to be careful with what she said.

"Frances in all honesty I have known Robert for only a month and a half but it feels like I have known him a lot longer, so yes I do love your son."

Right as Bobby had returned with the wheelchair, he stood outside for a bit smiling when he heard Alex declare her love for him…and now his mother knows as well.

Bobby then went back into Frances' room and asked you ready for lunch?"

"Yes I am," said Frances not remembering the last time she had an appetite.

The threesome then went to the cafeteria where Frances got to know Alex better as well as catch up on how Bobby's and Lewis' shop was doing.

A few hours later as the two were leaving, Frances got a hold of Bobby's sleeve and whispered, "That Alexandra is a great catch, don't let her get away."

"Don't worry I won't I promise."

With that Alex and Bobby were on their way.

"Alex?" Bobby suddenly asked as he was driving.

"Yes?"

"I want to apologize for the way my mom can be sometimes and…"

"It's okay Bobby. You know the truth be told I really enjoyed getting to know your mother and seeing all those pictures she had of you growing up, pretty cute kid I must add."

Bobby blushed a bit and added, "Yeah and she really liked getting to know you. She has never been this open with any of my past girlfriends as she was with you."

Alex thought to herself, _wow I never expected that so soon, could this be a sign of what's to come??"_

Alex then remembered she had a phone call to make and fished around her bag for her phone and found it.

"I need to call my family to let them know we are on our way. Are you sure you want to meet them today? They can be a bit cynical at times sometimes, my brother's anyway," Alex asked gently.

"Of course I am sure," replied Bobby as he kissed Alex's hand while they were waiting at stop light.

"Okay then," said Alex pressing down '2' to call her parents' home.

"Hello Eames residence, Andrea speaking."

"Hey mom it's Alex."

"Hello my darling daughter how are you?"

"I am good. How are you and dad?"

"We're great. Are you and Bobby coming over?"

"Yes mom we are on our way. What time do you want us to be there?"

"How about 6:30? Dinner is going to be at 7."

"Okay we'll be there, and don't forget what Liz told you guys okay?"

"Consider it already done," said Andrea reassuringly.

"Thanks mom. Bobby and I will see you guys at 6:30pm."

"Bye sweetie, see you two then!"

After Alex hung up, she looked over at Bobby and saw him smiling her.

"Okay we are meeting my family at 6:30 for dinner at 7. So that leaves us some time to ourselves."

Bobby then thought of something.

"Maybe I could show around the local area and then we can head to your parent's house."

"Okay sounds great," said Alex.

After that Bobby gave Alex a small tour of city close to where Frances was living. Before they left the town, Bobby stopped by the local market and picked a bottle of wine and then they headed to the Eames house.

* * *

A/N 2: Your reviews are appreciated!

A/N 3: Next chapter maybe slightly shorter since it is a continuation.


	5. Meeting the Families, Part 2: Eames Clan

Getting What They're Looking For

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do.

Author's Note: AU.

A/N 2: I apologize for the length of time in between posting so there will be two chapters this time and chapter 6 is pretty long, so enjoy!

Chapter 5-Meeting the Families, Part 2: The Eames Family

* * *

After Bobby had parked his car in the driveway of the Eames home and Alex looked at Bobby.

_Wow he seems not one bit nervous then again I wasn't nervous when I met his mother, okay maybe I was a little nervous but I got over it quickly. Maybe he is nervous inside and just not showing it._

"Ready to go in?" asked Alex after a few minutes of silence.

"Yep ready when you are."

The duo then got out of the car and as Bobby was holding a bottle of wine in his right hand and his left arm around Alex's slim waist headed up the steps of the porch and Alex opened the front and was instantly greeted by her sister.

Meanwhile Bobby thought to himself, _wait I think I have seen her somewhere before but where?_

"Bobby I would like you to meet my sister Liz. She was the one who gave me the business card for yours and Lewis auto shop."

_Now I remember where I have seen her before, she was talking to Lewis after he fixed her car._

"It is nice to meet you," said Bobby.

"It is nice to meet you too Bobby," Liz said right as she felt her son wrap his arms around her leg.

With that Alex bent down and picked the little boy and said, "I've missed you little guy."

Alex then spun him around making him giggle.

Afterwards Alex said, "And this little guy, is Nathan, the little…"

"…boy you carried for your sister and brother-in-law."

Liz thought to herself, _wow they have not been going out for very long and they can already one can finish each other's sentence._

After Alex introduced Bobby to her brother-in-law Peter, and her two brother's Jake and Bryce and their families Alex took Bobby by the hand and led him to the kitchen where she let go for a second to greet them and started another round of introductions.

"Mom, dad, this is Bobby Goren."

Alex then turned around and said, "Bobby this is my mom and dad."

"How do you do Mr. and Mrs. Eames?"

"My, he is very polite, please call me Andrea," said Andrea shaking Bobby's hand after wiping it dry with a towel.

"And you can call me John."

Bobby then added, "I brought a bottle of wine to go with dinner."

With that both John and Andrea were very impressed.

The atmosphere all throughout dinner was relaxed with a bit of cynicism mixed as Alex had warned.

Her nieces and nephews took an instant liking to Bobby as they constantly crowded around him. Even though most of the night had passed in a comfortable manner there were a few serious moments. At one point of the night all the three of the Eames men managed to get Bobby away from the crowd to have a chat with him.

After the guys settled down in the family den, the first question that Bobby had to face was from John.

"What are your intentions for my daughter?"

Bobby knew that question was coming so he answered the question truthfully with all the composure he had within him.

"Well sir, I mean John," began Bobby correcting himself and then continued, "Right now we are just taking it one day at a time nevertheless I really do care your daughter very much."

Right as Bobby finished the first question Alex's older brother Jake asked his question "But do you love my sister?"

This time Bobby answered with more confidence, "Yes I do love your sister; I love her with all my heart. In the short time that we have been together she has brought out feelings I haven't felt in a long time."

There was a few minutes of silence and Bryce, Alex's younger brother asked his question.

"Ok Liz told me that you are a mechanic and have a shop with your friend. Say my sister isn't a cop and was there visiting and something bad had happened what would be your first instinct?"

Bobby knew that would be an easy question to answer.

"Well my first instinct would be to get her out of harms way and making sure she is all right and not hurt. Then I would go and make sure whoever is hit is not seriously hurt and call for help for whoever is badly injured and if needed restrain the person responsible until the cops arrived."

After Bobby gave his final answer, John, Jake, and Bryce all nodded with smiles signaling to Bobby that he passed their questioning.

Right then Alex arrived and Bobby was glad to see her beautiful smiling face.

"My dad and brothers haven't been giving you a hard time have they?" asked Alex as she put her arms around Bobby's broad shoulders and giving him a quick peck.

"No they haven't," Bobby said with a smile that still makes Alex weak in the knees.

"Alex, could we talk with you alone for a few minutes alone?" asked Jake.

"Yeah sure, Bobby why don't you go to the living room, the little kids are asking for Uncle Bobby."

Bobby nodded as he stood up to leave the den but not before Alex got a hold of his arm and whispered to him with a smile, "I promise we'll talk later."

With that Bobby left the family den and went back to living room to entertain the kids.

Alex then sat down to hear what her dad and brothers had to say.

"You really did a great job this time Alex he is a real gem," began Jake and Bryce added, "Unlike some of the previous you have dated since Joe died. And don't worry we remembered not to mention Joe.

Alex then looked to her dad as he was about to give his verdict.

"Well dad what do you think of Bobby Goren?"

"I like him and I think he really is the one for you. Good job Alexandra."

That was all Alex needed to know that Bobby had passed the Eames examination with flying colors and that he is a keeper.

After spending another hour with the Eames family and then saying good night with promises to visit again soon, Alex and Bobby were on their way home.

For a short time things were quiet between them but then Alex spoke up.

"I am proud of you on how you held up during the questioning."

Bobby smiled and said, "Thanks. You know I was expecting a lot worse. And it's good to know that your dad and brothers really look out for you. Just out of curiosity, do they do the questioning every time you bring a guy home?"

"Yeah they do and they did it for Liz as well."

There was some silence between them and Alex asked, "Bobby would you like to stay at my place for night? I could use some company and I want to see where the night takes us, I mean I understand if you say no…"

Bobby thought to himself_, how could anybody refuse an offer like that especially from someone as beautiful as the woman sitting next to me?_

"Okay I accept but we are going to have to stop by my place for a few items."

Once Bobby got what he needed they headed to Rockaway and spent another night together.

* * *

A/N 3: Coming up next, the good stuff! Your reviews are appreciated!


	6. The Next Step

Getting What They're Looking For

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. I also do not own the song "Can't Get Enough of Your Love Baby", Barry White does.

Author's Note: AU. For this story only Alex's birthday will be on November 6.

A/N 2: Character thoughts and non musical lyrics in bold italics.

Chapter 6: The Next Step

Song: "Can't Get Enough of Your Love Baby"—sung by Barry White

* * *

Since Alex had met Frances Goren and Bobby had met the Eames family the two of them have grown closer and were deeper in love than they ever thought possible.

By this time Bobby was becoming well known around the squad room and 1PP thanks to the news that quickly circulated about Alex having a new man in her life.

Bobby continued to surprise her at work by sneaking up on her from time to time and showering her with the hugs and kisses and leaving small gifts on her desk and most importantly bringing her morning coffee and breakfast.

After being together for nearly six months he was ready to propose to her.

In early October he decided it was time to go and to ask for her parent's permission and blessing.

When he arrived he was about to knock when and the door opened.

"I had a feeling you would be coming today," said Andrea, "Come in."

A few minutes later he was seated with John and Andrea about to ask for their consent.

"What brings you to the neighborhood, Bobby?" asked John.

"Well Mr. Eames, sir…" began Bobby but was interrupted.

"Uh-uh you can call me John okay?"

"O-okay," said Bobby stammering a bit and then continuing on, "John I am here today to ask for yours and Mrs. Eames, I mean Andrea's permission and blessing to ask Alex for her hand in marriage. I know what you're thinking that we have being seeing each other for only five months but I love Alex with all my heart."

John and Andrea broke in smiles not long after Bobby finished his request speech and John was the first to speak.

"Bobby I appreciate you coming to ask me first. You have our permission and the family's blessing to ask Alex for her hand in marriage."

Right after John finished, Andrea gave her soon-to-be son-in-law a motherly hug.

"I am so happy for the two of you. The two of you complement each other very well,"

Bobby chatted with John and Andrea for a little while longer before heading home feeling positive as began the next phase, the planning.

Bobby had been brainstorming scenarios in his head but couldn't decide on the best way to pop the question. That was until he talked with Alex's work partner Detective Daniels.

It on a cool fall afternoon in the second week of October and Bobby was in the garage fixing one of the cars and still trying to decide the best way to propose to Alex.

Meanwhile Detective Daniels had come to the auto shop to get his car checked after hearing rave reviews from Alex.

After Lewis had insured Daniels that he get car problems fixed as soon as possible Daniels noticed that Bobby was a bit preoccupied and decided to see if he needed help.

"Bobby?" asked Daniels startling Bobby out of his deep thought.

"Detective Daniels, how are you today?"

"I am great just getting my car fixed," Daniels replied and Bobby saw that Lewis was hard at work.

"Um I don't mean to intrude or anything but I have noticed that you were a bit spaced out about something I was wondering if I could be of help."

Did he dare ask for help? Bobby usually liked to do things by himself with the occasional help from Lewis. However it was getting closer to Alex's birthday and he need to start planning and fast.

"I could use your help," began Bobby.

"Okay what do you need help with?"

"First you have to keep this a secret, but I am ready to ask Alex to marry me and…"

"That's great! Congratulations! She will be so happy okay more like ecstatic. Oh sorry go on."

"I was thinking of surprising her but can't decide the best way."

Daniels knew instantly what to say.

"Bobby, why don't you surprise her at the birthday party, we are holding for her at the squad room it will really make it memorable for her and for you."

Bobby thought about it and realized it was the best way after all he did want to make it unforgettable.

Daniels then continued, "Tell you what, leave it to me and I will talk to our captain about it and then I will get in touch with you and don't worry the secret will not get out."

The two began discussing the details of the surprise and before long Lewis had finished the repairs so Bobby gave Daniels his card so he would be able to get a hold of Bobby.

Daniels called Bobby back the next day.

"Bobby our captain thought it would be a spectacular idea to surprise Alex with a marriage proposal at her party."

Bobby smiled as he knew the planning phase had begun and it won't long before he is standing in front of her asking for her hand in marriage.

He then offered to help with planning for the main party but Daniels said, "Just focus on your part and we'll do the rest."

The weeks went by quickly as he planned his surprise. He had the details down to nitty gritty; he really wanted to sweep Alex off her feet.

When the day of Alex's birthday came Bobby had called to remind Lewis that he wasn't going to be at work and Lewis said, "Good luck man.

Once he made the last check of the romantic setup he had prepared for the 'after celebration' he left the house to go and pick up the engagement ring and headed over to 1PP and wait in the Chief of D's office until someone came to get him.

While he was in the waiting area outside the Chief of D's office rehearsing what he would say to the love of his life when he was jolted out of his thoughts by the Chief of D's himself who was on his way to a meeting.

"Pardon me you're Bobby Goren, right?"

"Yes sir I am," said Bobby standing up quickly towering over who Bobby is guessing to be the person in charge of the NYPD Detectives.

"Sorry to interrupt like that but I am Kenny Moran, the Chief of Detectives."

"I am pleased to meet you sir," replied Bobby offering the chief a firm handshake.

"It is a pleasure to meet the guy who has swept one of my best detectives off her feet."

Bobby wasn't sure what to say as the chief continued, "I want to thank you Bobby because I haven't seen Detective Eames this happy in a long time."

"You're welcome sir."

The chief then added, "Well I need to get going to a meeting but I know that an early congratulations are in order; you couldn't have picked a more exceptional person to propose to because Detective Eames deservers all the happiness she can get."

"Thank you sir," replied Bobby as he now less nervous about proposing to Alex.

With that the chief was on his way and Bobby sat back down and waited for whoever was coming to get him.

Meanwhile Alex and Daniels had gotten back from arresting a suspect and closing their most recent case when Deakins approached them.

"Eames, Daniels, why don't you take an extended lunch? The two of you have earned it with hours you have put into solving this case, I will have someone else do the questioning."

Daniels knew that was his signal to get Alex out of the squad room so the rest of them could get it ready for the party.

Alex was about to open her mouth to say something but Daniels prevented that by saying, "Alex, since it's your birthday, it will be my treat for lunch, coffee and I need to pick up your present I had ordered."

Alex was starting to get a bit suspicious but Daniels managed to get her out of the squad room and on to the elevator.

With them out of the squad room Deakins signaled to Mike Logan to go and get Bobby and bring him down so the big surprise would be ready.

While decoration was going on Daniels tried his best to distract Alex from asking what is going on at the squad room and was somewhat successful by asking about her adorable nephew for whom he had met a few times.

An hour and a half later Daniels was at the counter getting the gift for Alex while she looked around. Suddenly he got a beep on his phone and he knew it was time to get her back to the squad room for her surprise so he pretended to pout, "Aww man we have been called back looks like we have to interview the perp after all."

Now Alex was giving him a weird look.

When they got back Alex had nearly driven Daniels up the wall with her questions.

"What on earth is going on that you are not telling me?" asked Alex.

"You'll find out soon enough," answered Daniels as he managed to get Alex to close her eyes and then lead her close enough to the squad room where she heard "SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Alex!" coming from all directions.

She was beyond surprised as she didn't even expect her co-workers were going pull of something in a short a mount of time.

For the majority of the party Alex was thanking her co-workers unaware of what was in store for her.

Half an hour later Deakins got everyone's attention by tapping on the microphone.

"First of all I want to thank all of you took time out of your busy schedules to help with the decorations. Also a big thank to Daniels for keeping your partner distracted all the while which we know isn't an easy task."

Everyone gave Daniels a round of applause.

Deakins then turned to Alex and said, "Detective Eames it's now time for your birthday surprise. Now I know what you're thinking, you thought this was the surprise but no you have two more coming your way, For part one and you might want to turn back towards the squad room entrance and then part two will follow immediately after."

Right as Alex had turned around back facing the entrance she was really beginning to wonder what is going on, Deakins signaled one of the other detectives Carolyn Barek and she dimmed the lights and turned on the stereo CD player she brought for the occasion and a slow romantic song came on.

Right then Bobby took his cue and walked up behind Alex and said, "Alexandra, may I have the pleasure of this dance?"

When Alex heard that charming voice her heart rose into her throat.

She spun so fast she lost her balance and fell into Bobby's strong arms.

After he helped her up she said, "Yes Robert you may."

Bobby then took her right hand with his left and placed his right hand on her back and held her close as they began to dance.

_I've heard people say that  
Too much of anything is not good for you, baby  
Oh no  
But I don't know about that  
There's many times that we've loved  
We've shared love and made love  
It doesn't seem to me like it's enough  
There's just not enough of it  
There's just not enough  
Oh oh, babe  
My darling I, can't get enough of your love babe  
Girl, I don't know, I don't know why  
Can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh, some things i can't get used to  
No matter how I try  
Just like the more you give, the more I want  
And baby, that's no lie  
Oh no, babe  
Tell me, what can I say?  
What am I gonna do?  
How should I feel when everything is you?  
What kind of love is this that you're givin' me?  
Is it in your kiss or just because you're sweet?  
Girl, all I know is every time you're hereI feel the change  
Somethin' movesI scream your name  
Do whatch got to do  
Darling, I, can't get enough of your love babe  
Girl, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
I can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh no, babe  
Girl, if only I could make you see  
And make you understand  
Girl, your love for me is all I need  
And more than I can stand  
Oh well, babe  
How can I explain all the things I feel?You've given me so much  
Girl, you're so unreal  
Still I keep loving you  
More and more each time  
Girl, what am I gonna do  
Because you blow my mind  
I get the same old feelin' every time you're here  
I feel the changeSomethin' moves  
I scream your name  
Do whatch got to do  
Darling, I, can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh no, babe  
Baby, let me take all of my life to find you  
But you can believe it's gonna take the rest of ny life to keep you  
Oh no, babe  
My darling I, can't get enoug of your love babe  
Yeah, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
Can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh my darling I, can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh babe  
I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
I can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh babe  
_

As the song came to an end, Bobby held looked deeply into Alex's eyes as he brought her silky smooth hands up to kiss and began what he had been waiting to say to her.

"My dearest Alex, I love you so much. Six months ago I never would have thought that I would meet and fall in love with a woman, who is beautiful, compassionate and intelligent, but I did and I'm truly grateful to have you in my life. Looking back I can't believe how I managed to live without you and now I can't imagine my life without you because you are the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with…" Bobby paused briefly and Alex's mind began to wonder.

_**Oh my word is he about to do what I think he is about to do?**_

Bobby momentarily let go of Alex's hands as he brought out a red heart shaped velvet ring box, got down on one knee and opened it. After Alex let out a gasp he asked the one essential proposal question, "Ms. Alexandra Melissa Eames will you do the honors in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Although Alex was at a loss for words while looking at the a three stone round brilliant diamond set in 14k yellow gold ring she quickly snapped out of her trance and answered, "Yes Robert Oliver Goren I will marry you!"

Alex's co-workers all cheered when they heard Alex give her response and Bobby with a big grin on his face got out the ring out of the box and slid it on to Alex's ring finger.

After he stood up he kissed her affectionately and then picked her up and gently spun her around during which Bobby was thinking, _**it is official I am the luckiest guy ever!**_

At the same time Alex who was a giddy like a school girl thought to herself,_** Yes! He is all mine!**_

Right as Bobby had put Alex back down all her colleagues came and congratulated the newly engaged couple.

"Hey Alex congratulations, I am so happy for you two," said Carolyn giving both Alex and Bobby a hug.

"Thank you Carolyn," both Alex and Bobby responded together.

"Hey congrats Eames," said Logan giving Alex a hug, and then turned to Bobby gave a masculine handshake and said, "You too man, congrats."

"Thanks Mike, we appreciate it," said Bobby with his arms then encircling Alex's waist.

Following what seemed like endless congratulations, Alex managed to led Bobby away from the crowd and into one of the interrogation rooms for some alone time.

Not long after getting in the room and closing the door, Alex placed her hands on Bobby's neck and pulled him in and kissed him madly like there was no tomorrow and Bobby deepened the kiss while wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

When they had to pull apart due a lack of air she hugged him around his well-built body and he held her there for a few minutes and then said, "I have an idea why don't we go back to my place for a home cooked dinner and our first night of romance as an engaged couple."

"Ohhh I love that idea. Better yet how about we stop by my place so that I can get a few special items and a change of clothing?"

"Whatever you want my gorgeous fiancée," Bobby whispered in a suave voice into Alex's ear.

"I love it the way you say it," Alex purred into Bobby's ear.

They continued their amorous banter before they realized that they were still at a place where her colleagues would be able to see them.

Right as they opened the door they were met with Daniels standing there smiling at them.

"Hey congrats Alex," said Daniels giving his partner a hug and then looking at Bobby and gave him the same hug that Logan did but also added a warning.

"You better take good of her or else I will come after you."

"Daniels!" exclaimed Alex lightly smacking him on the upper arm, and then adding, "You very know I can take care of myself."

"What? You know I'd always watch out for you."

As Alex lightly smacked Daniels a second time, Bobby said, "Don't worry Daniels, you have my word."

Before the two left Daniels gave Alex her birthday present and said, "You can open whenever you want to, but it pales in comparison to what your fiancé gave you."

Alex took the box, took of the bow, opened it and was taken aback. It was a pink fountain pen inscribed with the following:

_**To Alex: Happy Birthday to the Best Partner one could ask for.–Daniels 11/06/2005**_

"Aww thank you Daniels, this was so sweet of you," said Alex giving him a friendly hug.

They had tried to leave unnoticed but not without Deakins getting a hold of them first.

"Congratulations, I am very happy for you two," said Deakins and looked at Alex, "Go and enjoy your weekend. I will make sure that you and Daniels don't get called in. Also don't forget I am expecting an invite from you two."

"Thank you sir," began Alex and Bobby added, "Don't worry you will be at the top of the list."

As promised, Bobby cooked a romantic candlelit dinner that sent Alex's taste buds into overload.

After dinner ended Alex couldn't help by saying, "Bobby the food was absolutely delicious I have never met a man who could cook as well as you can."

When Alex saw Bobby doing dishes she offered to help but Bobby put his foot down and said, "It's your birthday and you deserve to be indulged. Go wait in the living room, I have more in store for you and I insist."

Alex almost protested but decided against it.

Ten minutes later Bobby was feeding Alex some cake he had specially made just for her.

While all this was going on Alex thought to herself, _I haven't been this pampered since my surrogacy_.

During the continual feeding Alex managed to steal a couple of kisses from Bobby and before long the plate of almost finished slice of cake was on the coffee table as they were passionately making out.

Awhile later as the two snuggled on the couch and as Bobby was running his fingers through Alex impossibly soft honey colored blond hair when he whispered something that kicked up Alex's heart beat even more.

"Maybe it's time we take it to the room and see where the night takes us."

* * *

A/N 3: One more serious part the and then it is all the good stuff after that. Your reviews are appreciated!


	7. The Secret Comes Out and the Planning

Getting What They're Looking For

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do.

Author's Note: AU. Sorry for the delay, as usual here are two chapters! Enjoy!

Chapter 7: The Understandable Secret Comes Out and the Start of the Planning

* * *

_Previously_

_Awhile later as the two snuggled on the couch and Bobby was running his fingers through Alex impossibly soft honey colored blond hair he whispered something that kicked up Alex's heart beat even more rapidly._

"_Maybe it's time we take it to the room and see where the night takes us."_

* * *

Bobby's words sent Alex over the edge and she began kissing him intensely/deeply/hungrily. A few minutes later when they had to come up for air Alex added some spice of her own.

"Okay cowboy, why don't we go and freshen up individually and then meet in your room and see where our first night of as an engaged couple leads us to."

Now Alex's offer had left Bobby was speechless.

When he regained his voice, all he could do was stammer.

"T-the bathroom i-is the s-second one o-on the l-left hand s-side."

With that Alex got up and as she made her way to the bathroom she swayed her hips within Bobby's sight causing his heart to beat quicker.

Twenty minutes later after freshening up in the master bathroom Bobby was lighting the candles by the bed he heard a sultry voice call to him, "Hey there tiger."

When Bobby whirled around and saw his fiancée he felt his knees almost gave way. Alex had transformed from a detective in professional wear to an enthralling dream wearing a baby blue negligee.

Alex and Bobby walked towards each other and before long the she was in his arms once again and he held her close. There she continued to tease him.

"What is the matter my sweetheart, the cat got your tongue?"

Before Bobby could even speak, she put her silky smooth hands on his clean shaven face, pulled him down for a gentle kiss which he couldn't resist deepening it by placing his arms around her waist.

When Bobby finally got his confidence back he swept her off feet by picking her up and carrying her to bed. Before they gave into a night of passion Alex laying on the bed looking into Bobby's soulful eyes said the three words in a seductive voice, "I love you Bobby Goren."

-X-

The next morning, the rays of the early morning sun dimly filtered through the window blinds and Bobby who was already had been awake for half an hour, watched Alex _his beautiful Alex _snuggle close to him asleep with a smile on her face.

_She looks so angelic when she is asleep._

He leaned in and kissed the crown her head as he ran his fingers through her soft hair. He then closed his eyes and to his surprise sleep overtook him once more.

An hour later Alex stirred and when she looked up at a sleeping Bobby, she smiled broadly and remembered the happiness she experienced last night the first time since before Joe's death.

_Joe…I need to tell Bobby soon I cannot keep this from him forever; he has the right to know._

Ten minutes later Bobby stirred and saw Alex was watching him and he smiled back at her.

"Good morning, my beautiful Alex, did you sleep well?" Bobby asked in a low debonair voice as he gave her kiss on the lips.

"Good morning, my handsome prince, yes I certainly did," replied Alex in sweet voice kissing him back.

The two lay quietly in bed for a few minutes and then Bobby said, "How about a delicious breakfast for my stunning fiancée?"

Alex was bowled over as she thought, _what did I do deserve such a wonderful man?"_

Alex then answered, "Whatever you want darling."

Forty-five minutes later two were enjoying an intimate breakfast by feeding each other.

After breakfast and the two were snuggling on the couch Alex knew it was time to let Bobby what she had been keeping from him.

"Bobby there are two secrets I need to tell you," Alex began suddenly catching Bobby off guard.

"What is it my sweets?"

"The first is do you remember how that morning we met when you picked up my call?"

"Yeah," said Bobby.

"Well the truth is before I met you face to face I was already falling for you by the sound of voice and by the time you had left after dropping me off that night I was already in love with you."

Bobby was flabbergasted. He knew that women fell for him fast but not as fast as Alex had.

"What is the other thing you need to tell me?" Bobby asked gently.

Alex bit her bottom lip gently and said, "Well the second secret is more of a sensitive matter."

"Is there some place we need to be today?"

Alex nodded.

"Okay we can go now and then you can tell how me to get there."

A little while later Alex and Bobby had arrived at cemetery just outside of Queens. Alex led Bobby to where a headstone in particular lay and when Bobby saw the headstone he began to realize what Alex's second secret was about.

Alex looked at Bobby and then crouched down.

"Hi Joe," began Alex, stopped for a bit and then continued, "I am sorry I haven't been stopping by lately. Work's going well and my work partner is doing all that he can do to keep an eye on me."

Alex paused once again and then continued, "Joe, I have something to tell you. I met someone six months ago his name is Robert Goren but he goes by Bobby for short. I know what you are thinking, what if he is another slime ball like all the others I have dated, but he is a genuinely sweet guy and a real gentleman."

Another round of silence before Alex continued, "In the time I have been with him this is the first time in a long time I have been this happy. And Bobby asked me to marry him and I said yes. Joe, you will always have a special place in my heart, however, I have to move on. As a matter of fact he is here with me."

Alex got up and looked over at Bobby and beckoned him over. Bobby, at first hesitant then walked over and crouched down and looked that the plaque in front of him.

_Joseph Dutton_

_Loving Son, Brother, and Husband _

_Whose life was cut short._

_1967-1998_

"Hi Joe," began Bobby and then continued, "I guess you know who I am now and I am not really sure of what to say except you have my promise that I will take good care of Alex."

With that Bobby stands up and holding Alex's hand as she said, "Don't worry I will still come to visit you from time to time Joe."

Later that afternoon Alex and Bobby were at her place when Alex knew she had to tell the whole truth.

"Bobby I am sorry that I did not tell you this sooner the fact that I had married young, was married for four years and that I was already a widow when we met."

"Sh, sh it is okay. It was a part of you that I no right to try and meddle into."

"Would you like to hear the whole story now?"

"Only if you want to."

Alex looked lovingly into her fiancé's eyes and continued to thank her stars that she had Bobby in her life as she began to talk about a part of her life she usually kept to herself.

"Well as you know now his full name was Joseph Dutton. He was a detective for the Manhattan Narcotics division. We met while we were in the Academy and needless to say we fell in love instantly and got married not long after graduating. We made the most of our short marriage. We had a few arguments but we always kissed and made up. Things were really going well as we were already talking about having kids and that he said we could start trying when he got home for his undercover assignment but he never did. That morning while I was working at Vice when I received a call from his commanding officer that shattered our life and plans. While undercover he and his partner ambushed, his partner was injured but he survived. Joe, however, wasn't as lucky," Alex paused a bit then continued, "He slipped into a coma and was declared brain dead three days later. There I was after only being married for four years I was suddenly a widow."

Bobby continued to listen with patience and understanding as Alex finished her account "My family had tried their best to console me but I was inconsolable. The only thing I could do to distract was bury myself with work."

Bobby offered her his clean handkerchief and as Alex dried her sudden flow of tears and held her close while Bobby processed what he was just told.

_Wow the pain that Alex had to go through is something most people could never ever begin to imagine and she is so brave for keeping it buried for so long. I guess that the other guys she dated never found out because she couldn't bear share something that monumental. _

After an hour of cuddling with her gentle teddy bear, Alex looked attentively into Bobby's eyes.

"Bobby you know that pretty soon that we are going to have to start planning for our big day."

Bobby smiled as he knew that he would do anything to make his Alex happy.

"Whatever you want babe," said Bobby kissing Alex on her forehead.

"Well I was thinking since my first wedding was officiated by a judge I was thinking of a more intimate church wedding. I know what you are thinking that you are a lapsed altar boy and that you have not attended service for quite some time and…"

Bobby hushed Alex by placing his index finger on her soft lips and said, "Whatever makes you happy makes me happy."

One thing is for certain Alex Eames had really found the one for her in one Bobby Goren.

* * *

A/N 2: Your reviews are appreciated!


	8. Their Day

Getting What They're Looking For

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. I also do not own neither "Bridal Chorus" nor "Heaven" DJ Sammy and Yanou (Bryan Adams) Richard Wagner do respectively.

Author's Note: AU. Bold Italics (to simulate fancy wedding invite script!)

Chapter 8: Their Day

Song: "Heaven"—Sung by DJ Sammy and Yanou (originally by Bryan Adams)

* * *

_**Love fluttered into our hearts  
Alexandra Melissa Eames  
and  
Robert Oliver Goren**_

_**request the honor of your presence  
at their marriage  
on**_**_ Twenty-Seventh of May  
Two Thousand and Six  
at Three in the Afternoon_  
**_**St. Brennan Catholic Church  
8174 W. 87th Street  
Manhattan, NY**_

_**Reception to take place at the Manhattan's Hilton Hotel Grand Banquet Room**_

_**RSVP by Twenty-Seventh of April at 631-555-2798**_

* * *

The rest of the planning of had gone effortlessly and when their families found out everyone was jubilant and everyone began to pitch in with the planning.

The morning of the first day of the rest of their lives had come upon them. Although Bobby had reservations about getting married at the church but after getting a tour that they picked he quickly realized that he was worrying for nothing.

As the processional music was played, the bridesmaid, Carolyn made her way down the aisle. Then Liz made her way down as well and stood right next to Carolyn, finally the flower girls, Daisy and Lily and the ring boy Nathan made their way down the path and sat at their seat picked just for them. During the short interlude before the Bridal Chorus began Bobby who was looked handsome in a simple tux matched with navy vest and tie waited with Lewis and Mike.

As the bridal members stood in their places, Alex with John waited for a minute at the back door for a moment. Then the door opened again as the Bridal Chorus began to play. When Bobby saw his bride he felt all air had left him. Alex looked like a heavenly goddess in her white satin pick-up gown featuring beaded lace peek-a-boo neckline and Chapel train. When he locked eyes with Alex she smiled and blushed beneath her veil.

As Alex walked down the aisle she got a quick look at who made it. She saw Frances give her a grand smile and she saw that Deakins and his wife smiling at her as was their ADA and his wife and she also saw Daniels giving her a big smile and thumbs up making Alex smile even bigger.

As Alex and her dad reached the front of the altar Lewis whispered into Bobby's ear, "Wow she looks beautiful, you are one lucky guy, you know that right?"

Bobby nodded in agreement.

As Alex and her dad reached the altar the minister stepped forward and asked, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," answered John.

John opens the veil briefly and gives Alex a kiss before closing it and then joins Alex's hand with Bobby's and at that time went and sat down next to Andrea.

Alex has Liz hold her bouquet as Alex and Bobby then joined hands as the minister began the service.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of God in joining Robert Oliver Goren and Alexandra Melissa Eames in holy matrimony. What they are doing today is not to be taken lightly. If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence reigned for a few minutes and the minister continued the service.

"Let us pray. Dear Heavenly Father, we ask you for your blessing on this union of these two people. We pray that their lives are long and happy and the union is fruitful. In the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"Amen."

"Now, Bobby and Alex are standing here today because they were meant to be with each other. At this moment Bobby and Alex would like to exchange vows that they prepared themselves. Go ahead."

"Alex my love before I met you I never thought that I would be getting married. Now I am standing here affirming my love for you and our vow of devotion and fidelity to each other. My vow to you is that I promise you that I will love you and stay committed and faithful to you with all my heart and all of my soul."

Right as Bobby finished, Alex's eyes were glistening with tears of joy as she prepared to say her vows.

"Bobby, you are my knight in shining armor. You showed me how good it felt to love and be loved again, because there was a time after I was widowed I almost completely swore off love. Luckily I didn't or else I would have never met and get to know someone who is sweet, caring, loving, polite and not to mention a real gentleman like you. Now I am standing here today vowing my love, devotion and fidelity to you. I promise that whatever life throws at us we will face it together. I love you Bobby with all my heart and all my soul."

After each of them had said their moving vows the minister proceeded in asking, "Do you Robert Oliver Goren take Alexandra Melissa Eames to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

"I do," said Bobby gently squeezing Alex's hand.

The minister then asked Alex the same question.

"Do you Alexandra Melissa Eames take Robert Oliver Goren to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer, and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Smiling and gently squeezing Alex's hand Bobby responded, "I do."

Taking his cue two year old Nathan toddles up to the minister with the rings on the pillow and the minister got the rings, blessed them and said to Bobby, "Robert please take this ring and as you place it on Alexandra's finger and please repeat after me, "With this ring I thee wed."

Bobby took the ring and slowly slid it on to Alex's finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Alexandra please take this ring and as you place it on Robert's finger and please repeat after me, "With this ring I thee wed."

Alex got the ring and as he steadily slid it onto Bobby's finger said, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Robert and Alexandra have shown their commitment to love each other through the words they have spoken today. By the power vested in me in the state of New York, I pronounce husband and wife. Robert you may kiss your bride."

With a big smile on both their faces, Bobby opened the veil, placed his hands on Alex's silky face and pulled her in for a long and magnificent kiss.

As they kissed the guests awed and clapped continuously even after they pulled apart.

The minister then announced, "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Robert Oliver Goren."

Forty-five minutes later the guests were in the banquet room all remarking on how beautiful the ceremony.

As the guests were waiting for the newlyweds' entrance, the newlyweds themselves who had were waiting behind closed doors until they got their cue.

During their waiting time, Bobby held his wife in a close embrace and when the pulled apart and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes he showered her with kisses and said, "I love you Mrs. Goren."

"Mmm," said Alex in a contented voice, "I could get used to this, Mr. Goren."

She then looked at Bobby and enticingly whispered into his ear, "I cannot wait for our night later tonight."

Bobby was instantly worked up with what Alex murmured into his ear.

Meanwhile the DJ got everyone's attention by lightly tapping on the microphone.

"How is everyone this afternoon?"

After giving everyone sometime to respond before continuing.

"All right I know that you all have been waiting for this, so here it is. Here they are Mr. and Mrs. Robert Oliver Goren!"

The doors opened and hand in hand the two walked into a cheering room.

After hours of mingling and the speeches the DJ then spoke up and got everyone's attention.

"Okay ladies and gentleman. It is time for the newlyweds' first dance."

As Bobby stood up and gave Alex his arm and led her to the dance floor the DJ put on a slow romantic song.

When they got there Bobby asks in his debonair voice, "Mrs. Goren, may I have this dance?"

"You certainly may Mr. Goren," Alex replied with a smile on her face.

Bobby took Alex's right hand in his left and placed his right hand on her back and they began to dance.

_Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven._

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more._

_Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven._

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven._

_Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way._

_Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven._

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven._

_Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you._

_(We're in heaven.)_

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven._

A few more hours had passed by and they had made their way to their overnight suite after being showered with bird seeds and it did not take long before they gave in to their wedding night passion.

* * *

A/N 2: Your reviews are appreciated! Concluding chapter coming up!


	9. Their New Lives Together

Getting What They're Looking For

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do.

Author's Note: AU. Sorry for the delay, last week was hectic as I was applying for grad school and my muse is wondering around leaving me with a bit of writer's block! So I will be adding an epilogue!

A/N 2: I apologize if my medical birthing procedure terms are a little off.

Chapter 9: Their New Lives Together

* * *

Their lives couldn't have been off to a better start.

Following their overnight stay at the newlywed suite, Bobby whisked Alex off to a romantic honeymoon in Seattle.

They did sightseeing at many various different locations two of which included was the Snoqualmie falls near Seattle and the Paradise Loop in Mount Rainier and he saved the Space Needle for their last location on their trip.

As their honeymoon was coming to an end Bobby knew of one place he wanted to take her to. A place where they could see in one spot all the locations they visited.

Right as they were finishing their lunch Bobby said to Alex, "Sweetheart I have one more place I want to take you to.

"Bobby you just keep surprising me," Alex said in a cute voice.

So after paying the lunch check he led Alex out of the restaurant and said, "Close your eyes and I will guide you to your surprise."

Alex gave him a weird look but then closed her eyes. Bobby then made sure she wasn't peeking and led her on a short walking distance to the lower level/lobby of the Space Needle. As they were riding the elevator up to the top, Alex was starting to ask more questions but Bobby just smiled. When the finally reached the Observation Deck on the top floor Bobby led Alex out of the elevator and on the viewing deck that was where he said, "Okay now you can open your eyes for your surprise."

When Alex did open her eyes and she gasped.

"Bobby the views are magnificent!"

"That is why I decided to save the Space Needle visit for last, my love," said Bobby then putting his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck while Alex took in the views whilst enjoying the impromptu cuddle.

Just he as he was kissing his way up Alex suddenly spun around, putting her arms around Bobby's neck and kissed him full on the lips in which he deepened immediately.

When they parted lips she looked deeply into his soulful brown eyes and said, "Bobby this honeymoon has been absolutely perfect…you're perfect," Alex paused and then asked something that made him raise his eyebrows in anticipation, "How about tonight we make our last day in Seattle memorable?"

With that Bobby picked Alex up and spun her around and with one last look at the magnificent views from the Space Needle Observation Deck he carried her back to the elevator and then made their way back to their hotel suite for one last unforgettable night.

When they arrived home and were back at work all seemed to be going very well. Then one day their lives changed even more.

One day in mid-August after he had dropped her off at work she and Daniels were piecing together clues for their latest case when she started to feel sick to her stomach.

She held her stomach as she darted towards the ladies room leaving Daniels, and even Mike and Carolyn to wonder what on earth is going on.

After being gone for more than five minutes, Carolyn figured out what was wrong and she went to check up on Alex.

When she got there she could still hear Alex throwing up and instantly knew what was going on but decided to tread cautiously just to be on the safe side.

She went in and with care asked, "Alex are you okay?"

There was a moment of silence and then Alex came out of the stall she was in looking a little haggard.

"I think so but I am still feeling a little queasy," Alex admitted.

"May you should take and extended lunch later and go see a doctor and get checked out. If you want I can go with you."

Alex looked at Carolyn with gratefulness that she was lucky to have such caring friends.

"Okay, thanks Carolyn."

"No problem."

When Alex and Carolyn returned to the squad room, Alex gave Daniels a signal from their partner signage that she was fine and not to worry about her as she headed towards Deakins office.

Once she got a "come in" after knocking on the door she took a deep breath and went in.

"What can I do for you Detective Eames?" Deakins asked noticing the slight paleness in Alex's face.

"Sir I needed to let you know that I may need to take an extended lunch to go and see a doctor."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure it is not the stomach bug that has been going around lately."

"Ok, take the time you need."

"Thank you sir."

As promised Carolyn took Alex to lunch a short time later and then straight to St. Vincent's to get checked out.

Following waiting in the waiting for over an hour and a half outside one of the exam rooms, Carolyn saw that Alex had big bright smile on her face.

"Well?" Carolyn asked nervously.

"Well the doctor said it is most definitely not the stomach bug that has been going around that is making me feel queasy."

Carolyn waited for Alex to say what she already had suspected.

"Carolyn as it turns out, I am pregnant! Bobby and I are going to be parents!"

"Alex that is great news!" exclaimed Carolyn while giving Alex a big hug.

"I know. I cannot wait to see the look on Bobby's face when I tell him!"

"I know," said Carolyn and then added, "I know what you want me to do, and that is not to tell either Daniels, Capitan or Mike, don't worry you have my word I will let you tell them in due time."

"Thanks Carolyn you totally read my mind."

As they made their way to the department issued SUV and on their way back to 1PP and the squad room Carolyn asked, "If you don't mind me asking how many weeks are you along?"

"Nine weeks."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Hmm come to think of it I could tell him on his birthday. Then it would be you guys and then our family."

The two detectives chatted on their way back, but Carolyn had let Alex do most of the talking.

Alex knew she had to get Bobby's birthday surprise ready fast and keep it from him until the day of.

The rest of the week passed by quickly as it was filled with work and the surprise planning.

As she was getting his birthday dinner ready that late Sunday afternoon, she heard a knock on the door.

Before she went to open the door she made one last check on the cake that was delivered.

When she opened she saw Carolyn standing there.

"Hey Carolyn how is it going? Would you like to come in?"

"Good, good. I can't really stay long so I came by to drop off a few things."

Alex eyed the one big bag Carolyn was carrying.

"These are presents to Bobby from Deakins, Daniels, Mike and myself."

"Aww you shouldn't have," said Alex in a sweet voice taking the bag from Carolyn.

"I know but we are all appreciative on how happy he has made you."

Alex really didn't know what to say.

"Okay I have to go. Mike is waiting for me. We were called in on a case."

Alex then brought in the bag of presents and then set one by one on the coffee table.

When Bobby got back from his errands, the smell of food wafted his senses without realizing what was about to happen.

An hour later after he had thoroughly enjoyed meal fit for a king, he pulled Alex for a long sweet kiss. A few minutes later Alex pulled out leaving Bobby baffled.

"Sweetie I have a surprise for you. I will be right back."

Alex walked into the kitchen and delicately pulled the packaged cake from the fridge and placed it on the kitchen counter and said, "Bobby I need to close your eyes for this surprise to work."

Bobby wondered to himself before closing his eyes,_ what is going on?_

Alex dashed over for a second to make sure that Bobby's eyes were closed and then darted back to the counter and brought the cake and a lighter over, placed the lighter down, got it out of the box, and placed the number candles on the cake lit, dimed the lights a bit and announced, "Okay you can open your eyes now baby."

Bobby did and saw a brightly lit cake in front of him.

"Babe, you know you didn't have to buy me a cake."

"I know but I wanted to now make a wish."

Bobby did and then he blew out the candles and as Alex turned the lights back she carefully watched for his reaction and it was then Bobby saw the words on the cake.

"_Happy Birthday Dad!"_

Bobby was bowled over when he saw the words and then noticing the figurines on the cake, little kids decorating the top edges of the cake that was when a realization hit him.

_Wait a minute…oh my word, could my Alex be…pregnant?"_

Bobby then looked Alex right in the eye and the two were silent for a few minutes.

"Honey?" Alex asked as she cautiously walked over.

Then without warning he grabbed and spun her around then put her down and Alex took it as a good sign that Bobby was overjoyed by the wonderful news.

"Baby you have no idea how ecstatic I am to hear that we are about to be parents! This is one of the best birthdays ever!"

Bobby then pulled Alex into a fiercely intense kiss which she deepened right away.

When they had to come up for air Bobby contentedly held Alex in a comfortable embrace.

After staying quiet for five minutes, Bobby looked at Alex.

"Alex my love, I can't wait to tell all our friends and family, they will be over the moon when they hear the good news."

"I know can you imagine what my parents will say?" Alex said in an excited voice.

Smiling at the thought, Bobby pulled Alex into a strong hug.

In the days since Bobby found out that he and Alex were about to become parents, everyone from John to Andrea and Frances to Deakins and her co-workers and Lewis were just as ecstatic when they were told of the impending bundle of joy.

Her second pregnancy progressed without many complications like when she was carrying Nathan. During the pregnancy Alex and Bobby found out that she was going to have twins. However, it became obvious to all her colleagues while she was assigned to desk duty in order to aid whatever was needed to be done as Daniels was paired with Detective Bishop.

The only thing different this time was that Alex was able to go on maternity leave right before Nathan was born but not this time.

The labor pains began as Alex was getting ready to leave the squad room to wait for Bobby to come and pick her up. At first she shrugged them off but right as she was about to enter the elevator the pain grew in intensity and then it happened her water broke.

"OOWWWWWWWwww," Alex screamed in major pain and the first four people to her aid were Daniels, Bishop, Mike and Carolyn.

When Carolyn saw Alex bowled over in pain and the puddle that had gathered she instantly jumped into action.

"Bishop I want you to go and get Deakins and tell him what has occurred. Mike go down and the minute you see Bobby tell him what has happened. Daniels go and call for a bus."

Right then Deakins showed with Bishop at his side with a concern on his face.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, help me get Alex to one of the interrogation rooms."

"Is there anything I should get?" Bishop asked right away.

"Yes go get lots of clean towels, rubbing alcohol and scissors that will be able to cut the umbilical cords. From the looks of it the babies are going to come very soon."

With that Bishop nodded and took off in search of the needed items.

Not long after had Deakins and Carolyn gotten Alex to one of the interrogations rooms Bobby and Mike came running into the squad room and as soon as he heard Alex's distressed wails immediately headed to where Alex was.

When Alex saw Bobby she began to relax a bit.

"I am here baby. It won't be much longer until we are holding our kids," Bobby said as soon as he got behind Alex to give leaning support.

Once all supplies were in place and the prep work had been taken care of and Alex had more cushions as support Deakins decided he would be one to help deliver the newborns.

"Okay Alex, when Carolyn last checked you are now completely dilated. So on your next contraction I want to push as hard as you can until we have the first little one born, you got that?"

Alex nodded as she held on to Bobby's hand and squeezed hard as she pushed as hard she can but to stop once to get a breather while Daniels was near by to dab of the sweat.

Just a few minutes later Deakins said, "Okay the head is crowning give it all you have Detective you can do it."

Alex out of breath nodded and pushed again, and seconds later Deakins announced, "Okay you can stop pushing for now. We have a beautiful baby girl."

Mike who was near by cut the cord and Deakins gently put baby girl Goren into the towel Carolyn had in her hands and she cleaned her as best as she possibly could and wrapped her up.

The other detectives who had been around cheered as Alex and Bobby both let out cries of joy when they heard their daughter who was screaming at the top of her lungs despite being born three and a half weeks early.

However, their first round of celebration was cut short when the pains returned.

"Okay Alex I need you to give all you have baby number 2 is about to make his or her appearance."

Alex nodded as she repeated what she had done earlier. Only a minute and a half later, Alex knew it was over as Deakins announced, "We have a handsome baby boy."

Mike cut cord a second time as Alex and Bobby watched Bishop clean and wrap their son in one of the towels.

Right then one of the other detectives led the EMTs who had arrived to where the delivery had been completed and the EMTs got Alex on to the gurney and with hers and Bobby's kids in her arms was wheeled out with Bobby following close behind after he profusely thanked everyone who helped out.

A short time later they were at St. Vincent's Alex was holding their daughter and Bobby was holding their son and they were still feeling in awe.

"Our babies are here and they are beautiful," began Alex smiling at Bobby and then added, "And looks like our daughter has your curly brown hair."

"Well our son has your expressive hazel eyes."

After a few more minutes of silence and watching their babies sleep before they realized something.

"You know that we are going to have to name and then because we can't keep calling 'our daughter', 'our son', or 'baby number 1' and 'baby number 2'," said Alex.

"You're right about that," Bobby added and they after they discussed it only a short time they came to an agreement.

The next day right before the start of visiting hours, Deakins, Daniel, John and Andrea stopped by first.

"How is the new family doing?" asked Deakins who himself was not only carrying two bouquets of mixed flowers but two teddy bears, one for each kid.

"We are all doing very well, thank you."

Andrea then said, "We heard what had happened yesterday. We are grateful that Bobby called us soon as you were settled. I guess the little ones were eager to make their entrance huh?"

"Yeah they were," said Alex beaming.

John then added, "We are grateful that Capitan Deakins was able to deliver the twins with skill and dignity."

"So if you don't mind we would like to know the munchkins' names," began Daniels.

"Well, this little bundle of joy here…" said Alex as she held up the pink bundle "…is Daniella Frances Goren."

"Our son has been named after his two grandfathers, James John Goren.

John, Daniels, and Deakins froze when he heard the first name they revealed and Alex saw the look on their faces.

Daniels, who was still stunned made an attempt to say something, "I am honored to share my name with a beautiful little girl."

"Would you like to hold her?" Alex and Bobby asked together.

"Really?"

"Of course."

Daniels walked over to the head of the bed and Alex carefully place Daniella in Daniels arms and the instant he held her his smile lit up.

"Hey there Daniella welcome to the world. You're very lucky to have the best parents ever."

A few minutes John who was still stunned managed to say, "Capitan Deakins and I are honored to have your son name after us."

"Who wants to hold their grandson first?"

Andrea, John and Deakins exchanged looks but then Andrea said, "Capitan should have the first honors because he helped with the delivery.

"Are you sure?" asked Deakins shocked at the opportunity that both Andrea and John had passed up.

"Yeah we are."

Bobby got up, walked over to Deakins and gently placed his son into his surrogate grandfather's arms.

As Deakins held his namesake he said, "Hey there little guy. You certainly are already very strong. I know your Uncle Daniels has already said this but you and your sister are very lucky to have such wonderful parents."

It was much longer before more visitors came by bearing gifts and flowers as visiting hours had started.

After all the hubbub had died with the end of the visiting hours the babies were resting peacefully in their bassinets, Alex had fallen asleep as Bobby looked out the window and smiled and thought to himself, _our lives is now complete._

He then managed to lie in the same bed as Alex and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N 3: Your reviews are appreciated!


	10. Epilogue: Ten years later

Getting What They're Looking For

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do.

Author's Note: AU. Sorry for the delay, last week was hectic as I was applying for grad school and my muse is wondering around leaving me with a bit of writer's block!

A/N 2: I know that I said chapter 9 was the concluding chapter but then I thought of another way to wrap up this story. So here it is…the finale!

A/N 3: A little explanation, Alex kept her maiden name for work purposes.

Special Thanks to: SuperFelix, SexyScottishDoc, LOCISVU, Cifan, star jelly, marie-scr, ocheezy1, ancim, Jeffersonian, violet2754, Heppie03, and Pjcp and Tommy's My 21 for their reviews and adding to the story alert list, favorite story list and favorite author list.

Epilogue: Ten years later

* * *

Capitan Alexandra Eames was completely miffed. She had been sworn in as the new commanding officer of Major Case Squad only a short time ago and already her family was nowhere to be seen.

When Deakins had summoned Alex to his office and told her that he was retiring and that he wanted her as his successor. She was also shocked to find out that and had his eye on her as his replacement for sometime. So after a good deal of discussion with Bobby and her family she accepted the position.

Now if she could only figure out what was going on with her family and why all of a sudden they had all left the minute the ceremonies were over.

So in a sour mood she began the drive back to hers and Bobby's house Rockaway. They had since bought a different house since the house she once owned was too small to accompany their growing family.

However, she had no idea what was in store for her when she arrived.

Meanwhile, everyone who was at the party mingling suddenly quieted as ten year old James John better know as J.J. signaled to his dad that Alex's was pulling in and Bobby dimmed the lights.

As soon as he saw his mother step out of the car, J.J. and his ten year old twin sister Daniella then opened the door and sent their younger siblings seven year old Robert Joseph Goren "RJ" and five year old Andrea Marie to greet their mother.

When she saw her precious babies running towards her all the annoyance she had felt had dissipated as she bent down caught little Andrea in her arms.

"Mommy!" squealed little Andrea as she tucked her head in the crook of Alex's neck.

"Come here my little ones, mommy missed you."

"We missed you too," answered RJ in an adorable voice as he hugged his mother around her waist.

Alex then whispered to them, "What you are two still doing up? It is way past your bedtime."

"We wanted to say good night to you before daddy tucked us in."

"Yeah," piped Andrea in the cutest voice melting Alex's heart.

"Well why don't I go and get you two ready and daddy can tuck you in, how about that?"

"Yes, please," the two replied together.

As Alex walked with her and Bobby's two youngest to the door she didn't realize she was about to be caught off guard.

The minute she had set Andrea down and turned on the lights she heard a loud "SURPRISE!" coming from all directions.

After recovering from being briefly startled Alex looked around and saw all of her family and friends including now Lieutenant Daniels and former Capitan Deakins with his family standing there giving her a big applause.

Bobby then came forward and said, "Congratulations Captain Eames."

Alex then smiled one of her characteristic smirks and she gave him a big hug.

For the next few hours, Alex and mingled with the guests and thanked all of her well wishers.

As the party was beginning to wind down and the guests were leaving Bobby managed to pull away Alex away from the party and held her close to him.

"Mrs. Goren have I told how proud I am of you especially now that you're the Capitan of Major Case Squad?"

"Hmm I believe you have many times since the promotion Mr. Goren," Alex purred in his ear.

When they pulled apart Bobby said, "I say how about we go away this weekend? Just us."

"What about…" began Alex.

"…our kids? Don't worry they will be staying their grandparents."

They stood there for a few minutes before going to check on their kids. After seeing that all four were fast asleep, the two then hand in hand went to the kitchen and living room to help with the clean up.

The happy couple had indeed gotten what they were looking for…each other, their family, and their future.

* * *

A/N 4: Thanks for reading "Getting What They're Looking For"! Your reviews have kept me going! Keep an eye out for two fluff-filled one-shot stories "Our Dance, Our Secret" and "Frown turned Upside Down" and maybe a possible Halloween/Vampire story. Stay tuned!


End file.
